No Way Back
by Chibi Videl San
Summary: Hermione wants to have a taste of the world beyond – a big, dark and mysterious place. She is sick of living up to other’s expectations, she is greater than that. And when her wish comes true and a blonde Slytherin prince comes to whisk her away she


This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic so bear with me if there are some minor mistakes however I do welcome constructive criticism though compliments are always welcome too. LOL.  Please review, I'm sure many of you guys out there write fanfics as well and I'm sure you know that wonderful feeling of motivation that you get when you receive feedback.  Reviews are like fuel for the writer and cure for the writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because obviously I'm not JK Rowling and it's pointless to sue because I definitely don't have her millions.

No Way Back

~Prologue~

Hermione wants to have a taste of the world beyond – a big, dark and mysterious place.  She is sick of living up to other's expectations, she is greater than that.  And when her wish comes true and a blonde Slytherin prince comes to whisk her away she might just find that there is No Way Back.  Will she be drawn to the world of darkness will she fall his icy charms, will our old and familiar bookworm wake up and realise in time that this might not be what she really wants.

~Chapter 1 – Inner Sanctum~

Life never quite turns out the way you want it.  And just when you think that this time it just might be the way you envisioned it, then you are sadly mistaken.  Fate can do some funny things and sometimes you feel almost as if the higher powers have something against you.  But think of it this way, that Fate is bored and you're his way of amusement, feel privileged… or not, you can thrash as much as you want Fate will just laugh harder.  But make sure you don't draw too much attention to yourself otherwise Fate will never let you out of his clutches.  Don't anger Fate or your life will take some drastic turns most of which you probably preferred not to take.  

An example of a person who has obviously not heed to such advice would be Harry Potter.  Also known as (by a certain blonde ferret) Golden boy, now his life was preordained to be some theatrical tragedy from even before his birth.  Fate knew that this was going to be a special one and boy did it make sure that this show was going to be one to be remembered. Obviously when you watch a show there's not just the one main character, you also need to have minor characters to add spice to the story, to create a story.  These minor characters in this scenario are namely Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore, Voldemort etc.  The side characters have stories of their own, though they are usually ignored and pushed aside because people tend to focus on the main meal rather than the garnish.  But you'd be surprised to know that in a good story all the characters are pretty interesting and behind each character there's a juicy story waiting to be exploited.  That my friends, is a job left to the authors, or the loyal fans who just happen to be good with words: namely the obsessed fanfic authors.

Ever wondered who was the mastermind behind Golden Boy's feats.  How is it that a young myopic boy with messy hair can beat a genius, albeit an evil genius whom never plays by the rules? The answer my friends, lies within his sidekicks.  It really does make a lot of sense.  Without his death eaters, Voldemort is nothing, well not nearly enough man power to take over the world anyways unless he starts making clones of him self (think – mini me's or mini Voldemorts *shivers*).  So since they are so alike then Harry Potter must also be powerless without the help of Hermione!  Ron really can't be considered help because he's just as clueless as Harry and lets face it he might be a good friend and all, but loyalty really doesn't get us anywhere (unless you use your friends as a shield when evil henchmen start throwing curses or shooting at you.)

So have you guessed yet?

Still don't know whom this story is going to be about? (You sad hopeless muggles…)

Hermione, you average sort of muggle born witch.  Wipe average.  Hermione is a genius and there no sense in being modest cause everyone knows anyway.  She's famous for being the local Miss Know-It-All and she's part of the Golden Trio – the stars of Gryfindor who have faced atrocities (namely Voldemort) several times and have fought him off bravely while saving their little necks.  Hermione enjoys reading and while engaging in her favourite hobby those fools who have not stepped into a library all there lives have labelled her a bookworm.  Little did they know about knowledge being power.  Hermione is a petite girl with a head full of facts and a mass of brown curls.  She may not appear to be of much of a character and to sum it all up she's… boring.  This, my friends is what everyone mistakes her to be.  Within the genius is a rebellious heart like any other hormone-crazed teenager.

Hermione was sick of being in her nutshell, being stereotyped by others who had no right to judge her, fighting for a war based on prejudice lead by a blood-thirsty hypocrite.  But most of all she was tired of upholding her reputation.  She questioned whether she was living for herself or rather merely living up to other's expectations.  She was more than that, she was meant to rise above that, and like a newly fledged bird she yearned to fly out of her cage, to soar alone in the dark sky and be that distant white fleck that others stare in awe of.  To most, she appeared to be a sparrow, harmless, ordinary and boring but she wanted and she deserved more recognition than that, why couldn't they see that she was just another teenager in need of love and attention.  She was tired of waiting to be heard, no longer did this fledging want to fly solo.  And sometimes she almost wished she were like the others, blissful in their ignorance and able to talk about mindless matters at hours on end.

When you want something enough, you'll try about anything to get it and Hermione Granger always gets what she wants.  Now, she felt like a taste of the world beyond.  That is the real world outside of the walls of her home and Hogwarts, she wanted to know what it felt like to be… bad.  The thrill of danger that she read about in books.  To give her a rest from her goody-good nature and she needed to prove to everyone that she was capable of things beyond that reputation that Hermione Granger wasn't predictable.  And the ticket to her way out?  Someone… bad, cunning, part of that world but someone that she could reach.  Hermione jolted out of her train of thought and eyed the great hall wearily, after all interesting people that met those requirements were quite rare and this search would prove to be quite challenging. That's when her eyes pinpointed her target-to-be, in the sea of faces his stood out like a sore thumb.  His expression told her that he knew he was superior, and those strands of platinum blonde hair shone under the soft lighting, not a crease in his clothes, one would say he was a Greek god sculpt in flesh and blood however his heart was of stone and iciness emanated from his very core.  He was the ice king upon the Slytherin throne, a heartthrob however unreachable.  Draco felt her gaze and lifted his eyes to stare back at her, slightly surprised to find that it was the mudblood watching him and he covered his shock by giving her a smirk and winked.  Hermione blushed and quickly looked away and was reminded just how much she had hated him.  He was against everything she believed in and no matter how rebellious of a heart she would not accept the fact that he was everything she was looking for.  She would not recognise or accept it then but little did she know that soon she would change her mind and embark on a life changing adventure.  Along that adventure there would be laughter and tears and in a twisted sort of way it was everything that she had asked for.  A sort of escape, a change of landscape.  Fate always did have a sadistic sense of humour.

This was really a sort of introduction, I promise that there is much more adventure, romance and angst to come.  Please review, you can say anything.. it's too wordy, you want more fluff?? Anything.  But please do REVIEW!

See ya lata

~chibi videl san~


End file.
